Mira con el corazón
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Cuando Rachel recibe la noticia del accidente de coche de Quinn, ya no puede seguir negando lo que siente por ella, y mientras Quinn está hospitalizada, recuerda como la animadora pasó de ser su enemiga a la única persona que había querido de verdad. Multichapter. RE-UPLOAD


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes. Por desgracia.

**Notas: **En este fic tengo la intención de describir la evolución de la relación de Quinn y Rachel (desde un punto de vista shipero, obviously), así que, en las escenas situadas al principio de la serie, la relación entre ellas será muy mala. Al menos al principio, pero, paciencia, que todo llegará ;)

"¿Dónde está Quinn?".

Rachel tragó saliva mientras apretaba el teléfono contra su oreja, la respiración nerviosa del hombre al otro lado del teléfono haciendo que su corazón latiera con cada vez más fuerza, temiendo lo peor.

Miró a el anillo de compromiso en su mano, sintiendose estúpida. Finn se había enfadado ante su insistencia de no empezar la boda hasta que la rubia estuviese presente y había abandonado la sala, dejándola sola, humillada con las damas de honor, sus padres y el silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

Quiso arrancarse el anillo de la mano y tirarlo al otro lado de la habitación, abandonar la estancia, ir hasta dónde fuera que Quinn estuviese y enfrentarse a ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, después de rechazarla y hacerle creer que no sentía nada por ella, prácticamente arrojandola a los brazos de Finn. Era su culpa, era su culpa que llevase aquel vestido de novia puesto, y, tras pasarse semanas insistiendo en que no debía casarse para luego prometerle que la apoyaría, ¿ahora le hacía esto?

Sabía perfectamente lo que esperaba de ella, esperaba verla aparecer con el vestido rosa de dama de honor que había elegido pensando tan sólo en verselo puesto, esperaba que abriese las puertas principales en el último momento y le impidiese seguir adelante. Pero no quería oír otra vez que aquel matrimonio arruinaría su futuro, quería oírle decir que no quería verla vestida de novia a no ser que fuera a ella a la que esperara en el altar.

Pero eso no sucedía. En cambio, lo único que tenía de Quinn era el silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Silencio que ni siquiera era de ella.

"¿Dónde está Quinn?", volvió a repetir ella, el enfado presente en su voz ocultando el pavor que en realidad sentía.

Las siguientes palabras del hombre confirmaron sus peores temores, aquellos tan retorcidos e imposibles que ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlos en voz alta, y sólo fue capaz de dejarse caer de rodillas ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Escuchó a los demás alarmarse, preguntándole si se encontraba bien y si le había pasado algo a Quinn, pero ella no podía hablar. Al menos nada con sentido. Había dejado caer el móvil, el cual había caído entre la seda de su vestido, y sus sollozos le mostraban a todo el mundo que había perdido el control. Sentía que debía avergorzarse al mostrarse así delante de todos los presentes, pero sólo era capaz de llorar más fuerte aún y murmurar el nombre de la chica.

Pronto sintió a una de sus amigas sostenerla por los hombros, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos y entrar en razón. Pronto vio que era Santana la que le limpiaba las lágrimas y le sostenía la barbilla, pidiendole que se calmase.

"Rachel, mírame, ¡Rachel! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Quinn?".

La morena sacudió la cabeza, babuceando un par de palabras que no era capaz de coordinar, pero la latina se había dirigido ahora al padre de Rachel, el cual había recogido el teléfono y terminaba la conversación que ella no había sido capaz de continuar. Sintió los brazos de Brittany rodearla, notando lo afligida que se encontraba su amiga al verla sufrir así, pero Rachel la apartó de sí cuando su padre colgó el teléfono.

Se levantó con la ayuda de alguien, probablemente más de una persona, pero ni siquiera era capaz de notar quiénes eran.

"¿En qué hospital está?", le preguntó a su padre. "Llévame con ella, vámonos de aquí".

Su padre compartió una mirada con su otro padre, la preocupación tan visible en ambos rostros que Rachel tuvo que dar una fuerte pisada en el suelo para que le volviesen hacer caso, sulfurandose solo ante la idea de que ellos pensasen que Quinn... No, tenía que salir de esta, no podía dejarla.

La rodearon con los brazos, llevándola hasta con el coche. Pensó en lo que debería pensar la gente que la viera, una chica vestida de novia que no podía parar de llorar, seguramente la gente asumiría que la habían dejado plantada, o que era su prometido el que había tenido un accidente.

Sospechaba que su historia con la otra chica ya no era un secreto para nadie, pero estaba segura de que nadie podría imaginar la verdadera razón detrás de sus lágrimas. No importaba que supieran del accidente, o lo mucho que ella significaba para Rachel, simplemente no podían imaginar lo que sentía.

Y la única persona que sí podía, se debatía ahora entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa.

Tres años antes, limpiandose las lágrimas en el baño del instituto, Rachel Berry también lloraba por Quinn Fabray. Pero, en aquel instante, no podía imaginar que llegaría a sufrir por ella de un modo tan distinto.

La animadora se había dedicado a burlarse de ella, otra vez, tan sólo porque había creído que tenía intención de quitarle a su novio, Finn Hudson. Ella siempre la había admirado, sintiendose ella insignificante al verla danzar y saltar en su traje de animadora, sus cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta agitándose en el aire.

Quinn tenía motivos para sospechar de ella, al fin y al cabo, sí era verdad que últimamente se había interesado en su novio, pero no tenía ninguna intención de quitarselo. No tenía ninguna posibilidad con alguien que salía con una chica como ella. Debía sentirse más desolada ante la idea de que él nunca fuera a ser suyo, pero la verdad es que no creía estar enamorada de él.

Era popular, salía con la chica más guapa del instuto y era uno de los pocos que se había dirigido a ella sin insultarla, era suficiente para que se interesara en él. Había fantaseado un poco con la idea de salir con él, ser esa clase de chica, pero lo que le había dolido de verdad eran las palabras la chica que ahora tenía el corazón de Finn.

En un esfuerzo por acercarse a ella y ver qué podían tener en común a la hora de acercarse al jugador de fútbol, se había unido al club de celibato en el que ella estaba. Club de celibato, sonaba patético hasta para ella. Pero, por algún motivo, todas las chicas más populares asistían. No parecía servirles de mucho, ya que Santana y Brittany presumían a menudo de haber estado con todos los chicos, y algunas chicas, del instituto, pero ella quería ver de primera mano qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Había soportado una hora de absurdas charlas y métodos para no llegar demasiado lejos, y cuando se le ocurrió expresar lo que de verdad pensaba, sólo había servido para que la humillasen. La actitud general del grupo le había parecido en exceso machista, y ella había declarado la obviedad que ellas se negaban a admitir. A las chicas le costaba tanto reprimirse como a los chicos, y no había ningún motivo para hacerlo.

La expresión horrorizada de Quinn le había parecido cómica en otra situación, pero oírla hablar luego con Finn sobre como ella no era más que una enana obsesiva y desesperada por conseguir popularidad fue lo que no conseguiría olvidar. Aunque, lo que había provocado que decidiese dejar de escuchar aquellos comentarios hirientes y encontrarse ahora llorando en el baño, era oírle decir que era normal que tuviese esa clase opiniones teniendo a dos degenerados como padres.

No entendía cómo ella podía decir algo tan cruel, pero sobretodo no entendía cómo podía pensarlo. Se pasaba las horas muertas soñando cómo sería ser como ella, pero ahora veía que estaba lejos de ser tan perfecta como solía parecerle. No era la primera vez que se metía con ella, por supuesto, pero si ella pensaba así... Entonces no le interesaba ser su amiga, y toda admiración fue reemplazada por un profundo desprecio.

El deseo de venganza se apoderó de ella, y entonces supo que debía hacer algo al respecto. No se lo diría a ningún profesor, como solía hacer en aquellas ocasiones, ya que sus padres se acabarían enterando, pero si Quinn temía que ella fuera a quitarle a Don Perfecto... Entonces haría todo lo posible porque Finn se fijara en ella.

Quinn no entendía cómo podía permitirle que aquel hobbit se interpusiera en su camino. Era la capitana de las animadoras, tenía a Finn y sus padres se sentían orgullosos de ella, pero también tenía un secreto que podía arruinar todo eso. No iba a dejar que Rachel se lo arrebatase todo antes de que no pudiese ocultar por más tiempo su secreto.

O tal vez sí podría ocultarlo para siempre. Para saberlo, tenía que tomar una decisión al respecto, pero le daba demasiado miedo pensarlo siquiera.

Estaba embarazada. Y, a no ser que decidiera abortar y encontrase la manera de hacerlo discretamente, su cuerpo la acabaría delatando. Últimamente estaba más nerviosa y mucho más agresiva, sintiendo el peso de ocultar algo como aquello a todo el mundo. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigas lo sabían, pero, no es que las llamase mejores amigas porque pudiese confiar en ellas.

No podía decirselo a Finn, ya que no era suyo. Aún no podía creer que hubiese caído en las trampas de Puck como todas las demás chicas, y el resulto había sido el peor posible. Seguía diciendose que estaba demasiado deprimida como para razonar, y que por eso se había dejado emborrachar por él, pero eso no la hacía sentir menos culpable.

Así que lo pagaba con los demás. Rachel nunca había sido objeto de su devoción, la actitud egoísta y obsesiva de la chica siempre la había desagradado, pero no la odiaba. Sospechaba que algo más se ocultaba tras el modo en que se burlaba de cada cosa fuera de lugar que la morena hacía, pero se enfrentaba a ello como se enfrentaba a todo lo que le daba miedo: huyendo.

Y hoy había hecho algo mucho peor que huir. Que la familia de Rachel no era la "convencional" no era un secreto, y Quinn nunca se había atrevido a pronunciarse sobre ese tema antes. Había oído a gente comentarlo, y aún recordaba la tarde en la que sus propios padres lo supieron. Su padre se pasó un buen rato comentando lo repugnante que le parecía, y su madre se había resignado a darle la razón.

La animadora lo asociaba a que ese día no se encontraba demasiado bien de ánimo y que no le gustaba oír a sus padres criticar tanto, pero sus palabras habían conseguido que no pudiese conciliar el sueño aquella noche, y que acabase durmiendose al cansarse de tanto llorar al recordar sus palabras.

Y temía que esa misma fuese la reacción de Rachel al oír como Quinn había copiado las palabras de sus padres en un momento de furia.

Consideró buscarla a y disculparse, pero no podía. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, y que sus padres fuesen... _así_, era algo sobre lo que prefería no volver a pronunciarse. Ni a favor ni en contra, pero era más fácil hacerlo en contra.

En fin, aquello era sólo un motivo más para que Finn la odiase. Porque la odiaría en cuanto supiese lo de su bebé, aunque... Aunque podía hacerle creer que era suyo. Era completamente imposible dado que nunca habían hecho nada, pero Finn no se caracterizaba por su inteligencia, podría inventarse algo.

Eso evitaría que le perdiese. No quería ni imaginar la reacción de sus padres cuando se enterasen, pero su enfado sería mucho mayor si supiesen que no sólo había sido una "indecente", sino que también había engañado al novio que ellos siempre habían aprobado con uno de los más marginales de la escuela.

Quinn pensó una vez más lo que le diría, convencida de que él la creería, y dispuesta a olvidarse de Rachel. No podía perder el tiempo pensando si heriría sus sentimientos lo que le había oído decir de sus padres ni tampoco si le afectaría verla con Finn. Ahora el problema lo tenía ella, ahora era a ella a la que tendrían que tener en cuenta.

Así que, cuando rompió a llorar en el hombro de su confuso novio tras darle la noticia, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver la decepción en el rostro de Rachel mientras los observaba.


End file.
